A Reailty of One's Life
by TMI.Samantha.TID
Summary: What if the story of Clary Fray and Jace Herondale was non-existent? A child's fairytale? And instead it was based on the realities of one's life and the opening of another's? Tatum Peirce, a Shadowhunter hidden from the Council for reasons unknown wants to discover the life she had before the first day at the Institute. Will she be a shadow in the dark forever? OOC.
1. Prologue

Washington 2010. Two hooded silhouettes dove into the lively streets of the city amongst thousands of citizens and tourists. They strode close to the shadows, concealing themselves from anything that might provoke them. Their faces were buried in the torn fabric of their hoods, shielding their eyes to glimpse at what the vibrant city street offers. They were playing the game of cat and mouse but unfortunately, the odds were not in their favour. After walking for what seemed like hours in the same direction, they curtly and abruptly turned into an uninviting alleyway. The alleyway was a gap between two modern buildings and held no welcome to any human as it had already been claimed by pests. No mere human eye could see the ending of the gap; it seemed to stretch far out into the horizon. Here the two humans gently laid their backs against the roughness of the building, taking in the setting before them. One of the two tilted forward and gently whispered to the other like little school children sharing their secrets. There they stood, just two dark silhouettes in the depth of the alleyway, blending into the surroundings around them. The pair was then joined by three tall figures, all clothed in black. They stood just metres apart, the newcomers taking in their surroundings. All was quiet except for the patter of clawed feet scraping against the metal bins or the odd sound of traffic lights bleeping their usual noise. The five figures talked amongst each other. To a stranger's eye this would be seen as a gang of kids planning their graffiti artwork on the neighbouring walls. With a flick of wrist, a gun shot out of a hand pocket and was focused on the two cowering hooded silhouettes. With two bangs, they crumbled and toppled on each other, a soulless look on each other's face. With an abrupt twist of the heel, the three figures strode into the bustling crowd of Antano, never to look back.


	2. A New Chapter in a Story Book

The first chapter was a prologue, I just wanted to show you guys what I was all about. This chapter introduces my heroine, the wonderful Tatum and a glimpse of her life at the Institute. Appreciate all ideas, reviews (good or bad) and suggestions from the amazing fanfictioners. Unfortunately, I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the Shadowhunter world which I am in a relationship with at the moment (including Jace's amazing body, ooh la la!). Please review

For as long as I can remember, I had been a shadow. Mysterious yet isolated. I was the ever growing shadow that you lay your eyes on one twilight night, yet I am not an outline of a lurking monster yet a harmless tree. No, I am a human being. A Shadowhunter to be exact. I am amongst other Shadowhunter beings that have walked this earth for a thousand years, and more to come. We are a secretive race but yet we walk among human beings like we don't differ. Our mission on earth is to rid the plague of demons, repulsive creatures that do lurk in the shadows and shield human kind from their nightmares and our reality. Our veins are pumping with angel blood that provides us with an intensified strength, power and fighting ability. Our world is extreme compared to others. Yes, we live amongst humans but also vampires, warlocks, werewolves and fairies. Like us, these secretive creatures come out to play at night or camouflage themselves from the naked eye. But we are not like those fairytale creatures that the young youth read at night. No, we don't even materialize in those books as heroes or villains; we are the space at the corner of the story book. Our roles are occupied by brainless knights in shining armour who abandon their places of being a superman if it gets too rough. But that isn't us. Never.

The first time I had set my eyes upon the institute of New York, everything that dwelled in my mind ran away like there was danger ahead. I had to take a step back to fully absorb the sight before me. It had the exterior of an olden style gothic cathedral, spires and all. It was vast, twenty times bigger than my old house in Australia, a long way away from where I am standing. With the thought of my abandoned home, my stomach dropped. The cottage-style house with rows of coloured flowers was no match to this big hulking building. But the cottage was no home to me anymore. No. It is now a memory that over time will be replaced by other memories, hopefully happy memories. If this is what it looked like from the outside, what would the inside look like? I could picture stone walls, sconces as illumination, gargoyles as decorative pieces and arches as doorways. I was going to live here for the minimum of two years before I live by my own rules. Two years seemed out of reach at the moment. I felt like one of those kids at the toy store, trying to reach up on their tippy toes to grasp a desired game or toy but had no success. I felt like a little girl. A girl who that could not speak for herself because it was either foolish or childish or a mix of two. Breaking myself out of my reverie and into reality, I commenced marching up the steps, the two Shadowhunters following behind me. I drew in wafts of air but only heard my ragged and distressed breathing. The Shadowhunters held no worry about my health or mental state; this was only a business trip. I had finally reached my destination; the top of the stairs when the Institute doors flew open by imaginary winds. The Shadowhunters prised me in. Obviously not the patient type, I muttered to myself. I swiftly glanced around the room, taking in the entrance of the building. Winding stairs engulfed the room's space. The room was lit by witch light stones, a preferable companion on my demon killing expeditions. I clambered up the steps; the stone material shooting up sparks to my overly tired feet. The soft patter of my feet were no match to the guard's thunderous stomps that could easily compliment a stampede. We had arrived at the top of the steps only to set our eyes on an elevator ramp with no elevator in it. I glimpsed around the room, searching for a passageway of some sort. I flicked my gaze to the empty elevator ramp when I heard a feminine shout from above. Was it a shout of glee, anger or a yelp of terror? At the corner of my eye, I spotted the guards already ready with their steles, their ears flicked up like a dog's when he hears a scamper of a rabbit. Their stances were predatory like and I knew that they thought there were demons in here. I looked up above to see the screeching of the presumed elevator as it was travelling down. Inside the elevator was a girl, jumping up and down like a madman, shouting out my name. Who the hell it that? And why is she calling out my name?


	3. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments

Isabelle's POV

I had been waiting for what seems like eternity for this Shadowhunter to show her face. Here I was, standing in the Institute's hallway, leaning onto the cold walls, waiting for this presumed girl to arrive when I possibly could've been partaking in one of much enjoyable activities of mine. I studied my nails, scowling at the evident chip in my cherry red nail polish. I would have to tend to that important task later on. It's not that I am eager to meet this mysterious girl but a woman can only have a restricted patience and mine was bubbling over the border as we speak. I slithered down the wall and settled onto the floor where I came into contact with the soft ground. Like always, the Institute roused silence and it was draped around the hallway like a thick fog. Recalling the most recent Shadowhunter visit was like remembering every Shadowhunter's name on the Council; Impossible and out of the question. But I'm not bothered; the institute is my home and anyway, who would want constant guests visiting their home? However our everlasting family of six was going to have an alteration, a change where a newcomer joins our brood and instead of six, seven would be its replacement. Her historic background was an unidentified specimen of my perpetual curiosity and I was going to find out about her, whatever it takes.

I was the first person to find out about the newcomer but only by casually walking past a discussion to appealing to walk away from. I hid behind the wall, my childhood memories of being a crime fighting ninja surfacing through my brain like a dolphin shooting through the depths of oceans. The murmur of tense voices drove my worrying yet curious impulses to full throttle. I had to strain my ears to acutely hear the voices but I heard enough to know that a Shadowhunter would join our humble abode and increase our number of protectors by one. I sprinted through the hallway and only halted when I was met with Alec's bedroom door. I unbolted the door, not a care in the world for knocking initially and was acquainted with Alec's dark brooding eyes. I lazily leant on the door frame and crossed my arms together while studying my brother. His hair was dishevelled looking like he just got out of bed and he was currently wearing the recognisable training gear. He backed away from the door until he knocked into the frame of his bed like I was a crazy monster from a bedtime story. "Alec, I've got something important to tell you" I stated loudly so the whole Institute could hear our conversation. He looked at me like I was an annoying bug he was tirelessly trying to squash but had no hope and sighed deeply. "Izzy, if you haven't noticed, I am in my training gear so if you want to tell me about something amazingly stupid and pathetic, try when I am not in a bad mood" he uttered under his breath while he looked at me coldly. He began walking towards the door, obviously thinking this conversation is over. I glared at his cold and glum face and shifted my weight so I was blocking the exit out of his room. "Alec, this is something important and where ever you like it or not, you are going to sit down until I finish my story. Okay?" I declared. With a sigh of defeat, he nestled onto his bed, looking up at me with utter impatience in his stony eyes. "Alec, I overheard mum and dad talking in the library and of course, I eavesdropped. I heard that there was going to be a new Shadowhunter coming to the Institute to live with us permanently". I finished my story and looked over at Alec whose facial expression said it all. "Huh, was not expecting that Iz. So you know when she's coming" he replied, his tone of voice lighter than before. "Nope" I muttered. "Have you told Leo yet? I'm sure he would want to know" Alec stated beginning to trace to the opened door that I was blocking. "He's not here unsurprisingly" I uttered.

The slam of the Institute doors jolted me out of my reverie and I jumped into a standing position, already straightening my clothes. I had to look presentable for this girl right? I began to tread down the Institute, hoping that it's the new Shadowhunter and not a boring visitor. I reached the elevator and peered down to the first floor when I saw three figures looking obliviously around the place. I laughed. I stepped into the elevator, the familiar creak of the machine filled my ears as it made its way down. That's when I remembered her name, Tatum. A weird name yet uniqueness flowed through the name. I looked through the gaps of the elevator and was assured that it was the new Shadowhunter. But what I was curious about was that the two guardsmen with her where in fighting stances, steles out and everything. I decided that to assure them of their obvious safety I would yell out her name. "Tatum!" I screamed out and was met by a pair of bright blue eyes shining back at me. I settled myself back into a standing position and waited until the elevator would stop so I could really meet this blue eyed girl.

Read and Review


End file.
